Beginnings
by Little-Angel3
Summary: Alexial leaves her world, but what happens when she ends up in Inu yasha's world and she starts having strange dreams about Sesshoumaru? [crossover-Angel SanctuaryInuYasha] [AlexialSessh]
1. Crossed Worlds

Hello all! Ok this is a crossover between Angel Sanctuary and Inu Yasha. I know that pair sounds a bit odd but I love both and couldn't help making a crossover for them. Beware this is my first Inu Yasha fanfic. I haven't seen all of the episodes yet so I am kinda going on what I know about the show, so some stuff will be changed and it might not follow along exactly perfect. I know some characters will be a little OOC, but bear with me! This is R for some launguage, violence and some limey scenes in later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or Inu Yasha no matter how much I wish I did . . . .  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Crossed Worlds  
  
Alexial sat there staring at the rift in time and space. How could it come to this? She took a step forward but stopped, inches from entering. "What's wrong with me? I can't be scared." She glared at the swirling portal. How could she, the Organic Angel Alexial, be scared of this? She had changed.a lot. But none of that matter now. Right now she was supposed to be far away from this world. Was it as easy as that though? No it wasn't. How could she leave her world, her time.her friends? It wasn't a matter of how she could; it was a matter that she had to. It was the only way Setsuna and Sara will be able to live a happy life together. Putting her feelings aside for her love of Setsuna and Sara, she found herself to take another step forward, into utter darkness.  
  
Alexial ran her fingers through her hair. 'Had I passed out?' she couldn't remember anything that happened after she stepped through that portal. Blinking her eyes open, she slowly took in her surroundings. It was a lovely place she had fallen into. She was in a darkening forest, with tall trees surrounding her. The place seemed very quiet and was very peaceful. Pushing on the damp earth, Alexial tried standing up but only succeeded in falling back down. "Ugh, I feel so weak and tired." without another thought she drifted off back into sleeps tight hold.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Slow down! Stop pulling so hard!" Kagome glared at Inu Yasha, and he quickly let go of her wrist. "Where are you dragging us anyway?"  
  
"Feh, I already told you! I smell something I don't like! And its too close to the village." Inu Yasha sniffed the air again and wrinkled his nose in disgust. It wasn't really a bad smell but it was.different. It didn't smell like human or youkai and that made Inu Yasha nervous. "Damnit woman! You and you stupid humans are so damn slow!"  
  
Inu Yasha saw Kagomes eye twitching and readied himself for his punishment. "Osuwari!" At the sound of the familiar word Inu Yasha felt his rosary drag him hard to the ground. "What the hell was that for?" he snarled at the raven-haired girl  
  
"Stop and let us rest for awhile and if you try to drag me again I will say 'it' until you won't be able to fight for a week!" Kagome huffed and sat down on a smooth boulder.  
  
"The lady is right Inu Yasha, we need to take a break. Poor Sango is having trouble as well." The lecherous monk smiled innocently as he tried to help the demon exterminator with her heavy boomerang. He fell head first into the dirt as Sango calmly smacked him and his roving hand away.  
  
"You never learn do you Miroku?" Inu Yasha smirked as hopped up into the highest branch of the closest tree. Miroku calmly sat down and acted like nothing happened. Sango sighed and dropped down on the ground next to Kagome. The group continued to talk and hang out for an hour or so before Inu Yasha started getting impatient to start off again.  
  
Alexial stirred in her sleep. 'Voices?' she strained her ears but couldn't discern what they were saying. 'Am I dreaming?' without another thought Alexial fell back into her quiet slumber.  
  
After a few minutes of arguing with little Shippo, Inu Yasha finally managed to get everyone going again off in the direction of the weird scent. They walked deeper into 'his' forest until Inu Yasha stopped quite suddenly. "Its close. Be careful, this scent is neither human nor youkai so it might be dangerous." Sango and Miroku nodded, ready for a good fight.  
  
Opening her eyes slightly Alexial tried to figure out what had disturbed her sleep. She felt exhausted and decided to not use too much energy. All she was able to make out was a flash of red and a voice.it sounded angry and almost like a young girl. Half smiling she fell back into a deep sleep as warmth covered her.  
  
Inu Yasha carefully approached the sleeping woman. She looked normal enough but he couldn't figure out why she had such a strange scent. Taking another cautious step he sniffed her hair, trying to decide if she was dangerous. Stepping back he gave Kagome a perplexed look. This woman smelled a little like that shampoo stuff Kagome always insisted on using. This wasn't right. Maybe somehow she was like Kagome? Inu Yasha turned to Kagome speaking only with a hint of concern. "She seems human enough but she doesn't smell right. She doesn't smell like a human but she also doesn't smell like a youkai."  
  
Ignoring Inu Yasha, Kagome walked up to the sleeping form. "O.oi! Don't go near her Kagome! I said something isn't quite right with her!"  
  
"Its ok Inu Yasha, I don't sense anything evil about her. But don't you think its odd that she's sleeping out her in the middle of the forest.alone?" Kagome was right. Why would a human.that is if she was indeed human be sleeping out here alone? And why haven't any youkai found her and tried to attack her yet? Inu Yasha looked at the woman huddled up under the small protection of a thin bush. "Feh, leave her. If she doesn't have a shard then what does it matter to us?"  
  
"But we can't just leave her here!" Kagome argued. "First you drag us out here to find this 'strange scent' then when you do find it you just want to leave her? Would if something happened to her?" Inu Yasha stopped. Maybe Kagome was right. If we took her back with us then I could ask her who the hell she is.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Kagome is right. We can't leave this poor girl out here." Miroku grinned. "And why are you always siding with Kagome, monk?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled as Miroku merely ignored him and walk up to the woman. "She's really quite beautiful." He remarked, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. Sango stomped up and whacked the monk on the back of the head. "But.of course not as beautiful as you Sango dear!" Miroku quickly said.  
  
"Well c'mon Inu Yasha! Carry her on your back!" Kagome put her hands on her hips in an impatient gesture. Sighing Inu Yasha picked up the strange human and started back to the village. He didn't want to carry her but he also didn't want to be sat again.  
  
Kaede walked out of her hut at the sounds of Kagome and the others returning. Surprised to see Inu Yasha carrying an unconscious girl on his back, she slipped back in and waited to hear what had happened.  
  
The walk back to the village was long and annoying, with the dog demon complaining the whole time. Kagome was tempted to say 'it' but refrained, afraid of hurting Inu Yasha's burden. She was a little troubled by this woman. Earlier Shippo pointed out that the dress the woman wore wasn't anything like the girls wore in this time; it looked like something from Kagomes time. The closer they got to the village the more curious Kagome was about finding out who this woman is and where she came from.  
  
Kaede nodded solemnly as she listened to the story of how they found the strange girl. It did seem odd but never the less she closed off a room to let the foreigner sleep peacefully. And maybe in the morning they could get some answers.  
  
She was moving, maybe being carried. Alexial became aware of more than one person. Were they friendly? She wondered. Her strength was returning as she felt herself waking up. She squinted as light poured down on her face. Finding more strength Alexial stood up, as her tiredness disappeared. She peered around trying to figure out where she was. It appeared to be a small dwelling of some sort, small but comfy. Looking out in the only window, she could see a small stretch of fields and a forest beyond that. "I wonder how I got here?" she thought out loud.  
  
"Your awake I see." Alexial turned in the direction of the voice. "You have been sleeping for awhile now. Are you feeling any better?" Alexial nodded.  
  
"Excuse me for being rude, but where are we?" she asked. "You're in my village. You were brought here to be taken care of. We had found you unconscious out in the forest alone. That is very dangerous, especially at night when youkai are prowling around. You are sure you are ok?" Alexial nodded again. Youkai? What was a youkai? 'I have fallen into a strange place.' just then an enthusiastic young girl entered, smiling cheerfully. "Ah I see you are awake now! I'm Kagome, I was with some friends when we found you out in the forest."  
  
"Oh! I am forgetting my manners! I am Kaede, the resident miko." Both smiled warmly at Alexial. 'Maybe I have found myself in a friendly place.' She thought.  
  
"And I am Alexial. I thank you very much for your kindness, Kaede," she bowed and turned to Kagome, "Kagome." It was then that Alexial realized just what the girl Kagome was wearing. Alexial had guessed they were somewhere in feudal Japan and this girl was wearing a normal junior high uniform from the present day Tokyo. She looked at Kagome strangely. 'What kind of place is this?'  
  
  
  
So is it good? Sorry for the short chapter! More are coming real soon! Thanks for reading! ^_^ 


	2. Dreams of the Heart

~Dreams of the Heart~  
  
  
  
The darkness was closing around me. The footsteps of my unknown pursuer were getting closer. But as I turned I only saw the choking dark. It was terribly cold; a sharp wind blew up from nowhere and pierced my skin like a thousand freezing needles. I tried screaming but it only came out as a strangled gasp. He was close to me now. I could feel his presence. I tripped on an unseen object and would have gone crashing into the ground if his cold fingers hadn't found my neck. There was no way out now. The grip tightened, it was getting harder to breathe. I turned to see who my attacker was. I couldn't see his whole body but it was his eyes that made my heart stop for a brief second. The bright golden eyes narrowed and glared murderously at me. "Inu Yasha?" I gasped. But that only made seemed to increase his anger. No this wasn't the cute lil dog demon I had recently met. This one was different . . . .  
  
"Please stop!" I begged.  
  
Darkness began taking over my senses. Finally it completely took me over. The last thing I saw was those cold golden eyes turn a deep blood red.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Alexial suddenly sat up. She shuddered as the images from her dream replayed in her mind. What did all that mean?  
  
She had been accepted in Inu Yasha's group and went with them to help find the Shikon shards. They seemed very happy to have her along when they witnessed her skill against a centipede youkai that attacked the village. Alexial was very skilled with the sword. She became very experienced from all of the fighting she had done in her world. Her world . . . . It had been a few days since she had last thought of her world. Even though she had been gone merely a few weeks she felt like it has been years. It was time now for her to forget about her past and now concentrate on her future.  
  
She had managed to come up with a simple excuse as to why she was laying in that forest alone and where she was from. Everyone seemed to believe her readily.  
  
Alexial was a little surprised when she found out (even with everyone trying to hide it) about Kagomes time traveling. She found it amusing that Kagome was from her time. And Kagome was surprised at how well Alexial had taken the news, but that just helped them become closer. From the beginning they had clicked easily, friends from the start.  
  
Alexial laid back down in her sleeping bag Kagome had brought from her time. These weird dreams she was having started coming to her every night. Every time this guy . . . . thing would come after her and try to kill her somehow. She didn't understand why she was having such dreams. Who was this strange guy anyway? Every time after she woke from the dreams a sense of danger settled on her. Alexial shook of the feeling and relaxed into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next few weeks were pretty uneventful except for a demon here and there trying to get a shikon shard. Inu Yasha was growing restless. He thought it to be unusual to be so quiet. Maybe Naraku (yes Alexial was told about Naraku and everything) was planning something? Just incase everyone tried not to get too comfortable.  
  
The dreams Alexial was having were constantly changing now. At times she would see the strange figure trying to kill her heartlessly but at other times he was quite passionate with her. The thought of her recent dream made her blush a little. Yes it was all very confusing to her.  
  
Late in the night everyone laid down to get some rest. Of course it was natural Alexial had another dream.  
  
~ * ~  
  
I was running again. He was always chasing me. My breath was coming in quick little gasps, as I grew tired. My pace must have slowed for I soon felt his fingers encircle my throat. But instead of their usual coldness they were warm and his grip wasn't so rough. He spun me around and much to my surprise drew me into a burning kiss. I tried to get out of his grasp but he held me firmly to him. Was he enjoying torturing me so much? Finally he ended the forceful kiss. This time I could see his face and body clearly. Usually it was too dark to see anything but his piercing eyes. I gasped at the site of him. It wasn't quite what I had imagined. His long silvery hair resembled Inu Yashas, but it was much more nicely kept. His face was beautiful, and I guessed by his ears and markings he was youkai after all. I watched as a smirk played at his lips. He seemed amused at how I was looking him over. But I still didn't understand why he resembled Inu Yasha. I didn't remember him ever mentioning any type of relation. Before I could react he had pulled me into another passionate kiss. But this time, instead of struggling, I gave into it. It was so warm . . . . So irresistible. I relaxed in his embrace and allowed him to slowly lay me on the bare floor . . . .  
  
~* ~  
  
Alexial pondered the dream from the night before. The image of the beautiful youkai kept running through her mind. She wanted to ask somebody about him but decided to keep it to herself.  
  
A startled shout drew her from her thoughts. It was Kagome. Alexial looked around and noticed she had fallen behind everyone. Praying Kagome was all right; she raced to the direction of her voice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Alexial skidded to a stop and almost fell backwards in surprise. There standing in front of Inu Yasha and Kagome was the youkai from her dreams!  
  
"What are you doing here?" She heard Inu Yasha growl.  
  
"I thought by now you would know." Sesshoumaru coolly answered.  
  
Miroku and Sango immediately ran up to Inu Yasha and prepared to fight. 'Obviously everyone knew him except me.' Alexial thought.  
  
Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulders, ran up next to Alexial.  
  
"Careful, that's Inu Yasha's older brother Sesshoumaru." She whispered to the dark haired angel. "He is a full blooded youkai and very powerful. He also has a grudge against Inu Yasha."  
  
Alexial stared at Sesshoumaru calmly standing there, his face expressionless. She felt a little lightheaded; here was the man who was torturing her dreams at night. And he was Inu Yasha's brother! But why was she dreaming about him?  
  
Sesshoumaru took a step toward his hanyou brother. 'This should be interesting.' He thought. He then noticed someone new in Inu Yasha's ever- present parade of humans. He looked her over and let a surprise look flash briefly in his eyes. It was the same wench who he had been dreaming about. Damnit why was she here? And who the hell was she to bewitch his dreams like that. He growled. He would kill her now and be free of the accursed dreams.  
  
Alexial saw a brief spark in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he looked at her. Was it surprise? Did he know her? Taking a few steps forward she joined Inu Yasha by his side. This was going to be very interesting . . . .  
  
________________________ Another short chapter! Sorry! I know everything is kinda weird right now and messy but I'm going to fix it all up real soon! And I'll be explaining about the dreams n'stuff soon too. Chapter 3 is coming! Maybe you could review and tell me what all of you think. Maybe give me some ideas on where to exactly go with this story. I sorta know where its going but I have all this stuff for the romance between Sesshy and Alexial, but I want some sort of real plot. If that makes sense. ^_^ Like some sort of action here and there. Ya anyways R&R! Oh ya! Thankies to the few reviews I've gotten so far! Luvies! 


	3. Darkening Thoughts

Alrighty heres chapter 3 for all of you! At the end its very slightly limey, no big deal really. Again, sorry for any OOCness. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Angel Sanctuary . . . .unfortunately. ^_^  
  
  
  
~Darkening Thoughts~  
  
"Stay back." Inu Yasha hissed at Alexial. "He isn't some wimpy youkai that you would take light heartedly."  
  
The dark haired angel shot Inu Yasha an angry look. She knew exactly what she was up against and she wasn't going to be ordered around by this puppy.  
  
"Don't," Inu Yasha gave the angel a surprised look at her angry tone. "Don't tell me I cannot handle one demon." The hanyou growled but decided to let the annoying bitch die if that's what she desired.  
  
Slowly, Alexial drew her recently acquired sword. It was slim and flexible but strong and sturdy. A rare gift from a grateful village after Alexial helped with a youkai problem. She didn't exactly want to fight this Sesshoumaru guy but she did want answers to a lot of questions. And she needed to be prepared because everyone seemed to think he was really dangerous.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the new female, slightly interested. While his idiot brother and her chatted as if he wasn't there, he took the time to take in the woman's scent. It puzzled him for it didn't smell human or youkai. Maybe she really was a witch after all.  
  
Inu Yasha, growing more impatient yelled to Sango and Miroku to stay out of the fight and protect Kagome, while he rushed at Sesshoumaru with Tetsuaiga. Alexial watched as the hanyou swung madly at the youkai lord, while the latter dodged each attack with agility and gracefulness.  
  
"Still impatient and rash as ever I see." Sesshoumaru calmly said as he dodged yet another rushed attack.  
  
"Shit!" Inu Yasha yelled angrily. Why the hell was Sesshoumaru here? Is he still after the Tetsuaiga? "Damnit! Why the hell are you here? Still chasing after my sword?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped. Why was he here? Earlier he could smell the stench of all these humans' miles away and without thinking went after them. Out of habit maybe? Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself for being so foolish. Well he was curious to see his brother's power without that sword, and while he was at it he was going to try to see if this new wench Inu Yasha had was any good at fighting. No. he was going to kill this whore for interrupting his sleep. Again he gracefully jumped away from another clumsy attack.  
  
Before Inu Yasha could see, Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin and brought it down full force onto Tetsuaiga. The youkai lord barely suppressed a smirk at how easily he was able to nock the sword away. The little pup had a lot to learn still . . . . Not like he cared or anything.  
  
The half dog youkai cursed at his older brother. He had to get the Tetsuaiga back or else he would change again. Gritting his teeth Inu Yasha made his way for his sword but was knocked cruelly back by Sesshoumaru's claws.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Alexial rushed up to her grabbing her arm. "Stop Kagome! You'll get hurt!"  
  
Kagome turned tear filled eyes to Alexial. "Please help him." Alexial nodded.  
  
Sango walked up to Kagome and led her to a safe distance.  
  
'Damnit, I need to get to Inu Yasha before he changes.' With her sword ready Alexial made her way to the fallen hanyou.  
  
Everything was a haze. 'No. . . Don't give in. But why does the thought of blood excite me so much?' Inu Yasha twitched as he lay on the ground, desperately fighting off the urge to transform. But to no avail, deep red soon clouded his vision.  
  
"Shit!" Alexial cursed under her breath. She could feel the youkai blood taking over Inu Yasha's resisting human blood. She thanked heaven that she had enough power to take control of Inu Yasha and maybe stand against his brother. Ever since she came to this place she had been weak and unable to use many of her old powers, but they have slowly been returning to her. She figured she was just adjusting to the new place. After all nobody has ever done what she did so she figured there were going to be some risks involved.  
  
Running quickly she placed herself between the siblings. Turning to Inu Yasha she backed away a few paces as she heard a low but menacing growl erupt from the hanyou's throat. His eyes! They were a deep red, just like Sesshoumaru's were in her dreams. Gathering herself she calmly walked back up to Inu Yasha. She concentrated her energy and placing two fingers on his forehead let a small light glow from them. Inu Yasha froze and without any struggle slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap.  
  
"Miroku! Hurry! Take Inu Yasha away! And get Tetsuaiga back!" Alexial ordered.  
  
With a nod the monk ran up to sleeping youkai and carried him away.  
  
Alexial turned back towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why did you come here?" She coolly asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled quietly. This Sesshoumaru does whatever he pleases. Why should he answer to some worthless female? He quietly stood there not gracing her with a response.  
  
Alexial narrowed her eyes. She honestly wasn't sure what to do. She was sure she wouldn't get much out of him if she tried talking, so should she just fight? He did after all try to hurt Inu Yasha. But Alexial had no desire to fight with Sesshoumaru maybe he would just leave. She mentally laughed at herself for having such silly and worthless thoughts. She was then startled out of her thoughts at the youkai's emotionless voice break the silence.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
Alexial stared at him. This was getting uncomfortable. She wondered if he felt the same, but his face betrayed none of his emotions. Sighing she slowly answered. "Alexial."  
  
Without acknowledging her or sparing her another glance he turned and leapt into the trees.  
  
Alexial slowly let out a breath. Sheathing her sword she returned to Kagome and Sango. "Lets go." She said and walked off toward the village.  
  
~*~ Why did he leave like that? The Youkai Lord glowered at poor Jaken trembling in front of him, but Sesshoumaru took no notice of the lower youkai.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru-Sama! Sesshoumaru-sama, are you alright?" Jaken stuttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored his servant and gracefully leapt into a nearby tree, right over the sleeping Rin. He mentally yelled at himself, why couldn't he get that damned woman out of his head? Why did he care so much about what Inu Yasha had to do with her? He growled again, startling Jaken. Next time he would find them and kill the wench. Sighing he settled down to let sleep take over his confused mind. But no rest came for him as he fitfully slept, his dreams plagued by the beautiful angel.  
  
~*~ "Inu Yasha! Calm down already!" Kagome yelled at the enraged dog youkai.  
  
He growled but quietly sat down.  
  
"But," he started. "I don't get why he was there. He didn't seem like he wanted Tetsuaiga."  
  
Alexial sat in the corner of the hut, brooding in her own thoughts.  
  
"He seemed like he was interested in you Alexial." Sango piped in.  
  
Alexial turned her head sharply. "Me?" She asked, a little too anxiously she noted.  
  
Sango shrugged. "I just caught him looking at you a lot."  
  
Inu Yasha perked up at that. "Eh? You? Why would my brother care about you?"  
  
Alexial coldly glared at him but said nothing. Was Sesshoumaru really curious about her? A crazy thought entered her mind. She was having these crazy dreams about him, even before she knew him so . . . .would if . . . . Would if he was having similar dreams about her? She blushed lightly. For some reason these thoughts excited her. No! She mentally screamed at herself. This guy was a ruthless murderer. He threatened Inu Yasha and Kagome. She couldn't possibly be developing feelings for him . . . .could she? But! But she just met the guy! She let all these thoughts continue to run through her head as the group continued to talk of Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~ "Sesshoumaru!" I moaned, gods this man. . . .was creating feelings she never experienced before. I looked up into his golden eyes and saw the lust clouded in them. I could still hardly believe this beautiful man was here above me, sweetly making love to me. I felt another wave of pleasure before darkness took over me.  
  
~*~ Alexial abruptly shot up, sweating and blushing furiously. She could hardly believe she dreamt that. Lately her dreams hadn't been of Sesshoumaru trying to kill her but they have been quite. . . .steamy. But, she didn't altogether hate having these dreams. She was beginning to wonder what her true feelings were for the youkai. . . .  
  
Another chappy done! Sorry it took so long but 4 will be up reaaaal soon! Promise! Anyway its still kinda draft I'll be editing it soon. So sorry if its all messy. Anyway tell me whatcha think! 


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone!  
  
First I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate them and they're an encouragement to actually finish this story (And maybe go back and re-write it to make it better -). I know I haven't updated in a loooooooong time, but now I have more time on my hands and I'm planning on uploading more. I hot a horrible writers block awhile ago and just after a period of time forgot about it. Anyways I have lots of ideas I have to perfect so hopefully it will get more interesting. Thanks again for the reviews! The chapters are coming!  
  
-Little Angel 


End file.
